Lingering Light
by MaxxieBEYOND
Summary: Since he was born, Ichigo Kurosaki has not been able to see his own reflection. Instead, in his place, there is a stranger with white hair and skin, and the most intriguing liquid-gold eyes. Yaoi, Smut, Lemons blah blah. My first fic so be nice to me. I really don't like this story anymore, so I wouldn't really recommend you read it.
1. Eve of his birthday

**Okies ^^ Here is the first chapter of 'Lingering Light'. Wish me luck! **

**Summary: Since he was born, Ichigo Kurosaki has not been able to see his own reflection. Instead, in his place, there is a stranger with white hair and skin, and the most intriguing liquid-gold eyes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. **

**Enjoy =D**

---------------

"_Mama! Who is that boy in the glass?"_

_The small boy pointed at the other inquisitively staring back at him from the shop window._

"_Why that's your reflection, honey, it's you."_

_Ichigo cocked his head to the side. Pale skin. White hair. Dark eyes with liquid golden iris'. It couldn't be his own reflection._

That was 11 years ago. For as long as I've known, I have not been able to see my real reflection. Everything's different now, I assure you. My beloved mother has been entrusted to heaven, and it is the eve of my 18th birthday. I'm not excited, because there's nothing to be excited about- my birthdays are only a dark reminder that there is a critical member of our family who should be present. But she isn't. She will never be here again. She left me. She left _us_. Me, Karin, Yuzu and ol' Goat-face get by just fine without her, but there's an empty space that she left behind that no one could ever fill. Or so I thought.

-------

The orange –haired teen sighed, stretched his back, and resumed his hunched position over the desk. Stupid fucking school, setting an assignment on the night of his last days of precious childhood! Oh how he couldn't _wait_ to become an adult, when everything would fall into a boring routine. That's all adult life was to Ichi. One big boring, expensive, suffocating routine.

"Urgh! I'm sick of this."

Ichigo tossed his pen to the side and stood up briskly. He needed to get the tension out of his body- a long soak in the shower always fixed this. Slinking to the bathroom in order to avoid an attack from his crazed father, he grabbed a towel and locked the door. Finally he could relax a little; however, this was not to be the case. The teen growled as scorching hot water seared his skin and he jumped out of the cubicle in all his naked glory. A flash of white in the corner of his eye caught Ichigo's attention.

"Shit! You scared me! Stupid reflection!"

Ichi smiled at 'his' reflection; however, the reflection did not smile back.

"I'm not stupid."

His mouth dropped open in utter shock.

"W-what?" Ichigo could hardly believe this. His reflection was _talking_ to him. Not only talking, but climbing out of the mirror frame into Ichigo's bathroom. _Naked._

"I said- I'm not stupid."

The teen whimpered a little before completely blacking out. His 'reflection' sweat dropped and rubbed his temples with his pale hands. Being trapped in a mirror for eighteen fucking years and being released to a fainting idiot was not his ideal welcome-home party. Well, he didn't have a home to go to, so he wasn't expecting much anyway. Ah well, at least he might be able to have some fun playing with the teen's mind. He chuckled and returned to his reflected world. For the moment.

When Ichigo woke on the bathroom floor five minutes later, every trace of the 'white' man had gone. He shot up onto his feet to check his reflection. Still there. A few wiggles of his fingers and funny faces later, Ichigo had dismissed the event as a hallucination and continued to shower as normal.

"That was so weird..." The strawberry muttered to himself, scowling. When he had finished showering, he had wrapped himself in a towel and avoided every mirror on the way back to his room. Thankfully he didn't like to look at his reflection in the first place, so there weren't any on his walls. Ever since his mother died, he had kept pretty much to himself too, so he didn't venture into the rest of the house often. Ichigo considered whether or not all this schoolwork was driving him crazy. He hoped not. He wanted to be sane. Maybe it was a genetical thing that you could only inherit from the male side of the Kurosaki family. Goat-face certainly seemed crazy enough.

"Ichigo! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu called from the stairs. Ichigo snapped out of his thought and flew out of the room, unaware of the white reflection that lingered in the window.

The ivory man chuckled to himself. What a strange boy Ichigo was. His bright orange hair was ruffled and messy, and he had chocolate brown eyes that were full of emotion and passion, even though his face was fixed in a constant frown. He really was going to have fun playing with Ichigo. The lithe teen didn't even know he had it coming to him.

-------

"Man, Yuzu cooks a mean curry." Ichigo contentedly flopped on his bed. The day had been long and tiring, and all he wanted to do now was sleep. Ichi turned onto his side and stared at the picture of his mother on the wall. She was a tall, beautiful woman who had a heart the size of a mountain. Ichigo loved her very much. He still didn't understand why she had to die. Stupid fucking life. All it did was give you a little good then make the rest living hell. The boy tossed over to his other side, staring at the wall. He had a lot to tell his mother, if they were only given one more hour together. If only he hadn't tried to save that girl. Then his mama wouldn't be gone. It was his entire fault and he fucking hated himself for it. He couldn't help when the tears came, so Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Why are ya cryin', Ichi?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open again. He scrambled onto his feet in a fluster, trying to find the source of the voice.

"I'm over 'ere."

He swung around the window pane to see the 'white' man reflected in his window. He quickly wiped his tears away before scowling.

"Who _are_ you?! Why are you teasing me?"

Ichigo heard the albino chuckle before stepping out of the window and into his room. He straightened up, although he was still a little shorter than the white man.

"Who am I? Why, I'm yer good ol' reflection, Ichi. Now answer m' question. Why were ya crying'?"

"That's none of your business! Get out of my house!"

Another deep chuckled resonated around the room.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ichi."

"Who ARE you?!!" Ichigo growled angrily, his fist curling into tight balls. When the albino realised he was going to be struck, he raised his hands to calm the teen.

"Alright, alright. M'name's Shirosaki. I've been trapped as yer reflection since ya were born. We grew up together. Real sweet, ne?" Shirosaki grinned in a rather feral way and put his arms down.

Ichigo surveyed the albino with a great interest. He looked into the window pane behind Shirosaki, and saw his own reflection. His eyes flickered back onto the man. White hair and ivory skin. Black eyes with liquid gold iris'. This was his former reflection, he was certain of it.

"Why have you only shown yourself now? What are you going to do?"

Shirosaki's grin grew even wider. Ichigo squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze and looked away, to find the albino within his personal space. Arms wrapped around his and a voice was spoken into his ear.

"I'm gonna have some fun with yer. Tomorrow is our 18th birthday, and I'll be set free at last. I'll be waitin'. Until then, Ichi."

The pale arms withdrew and Ichigo looked up to see his reflection had reverted back to its pale self. The teen shivered and closed the curtains, tucking himself back into his bed with thoughts of Shirosaki swimming around in his mind. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day. Ichigo could tell.

------------

**SO? What dost thou thinketh? =D**

**Bad? Good? Please review ^^**

**xxx**


	2. Shirosaki returns

**Okay, so here's the second chapter of 'Lingering Light'. I forgot to put up a disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**Summary: Since he was born, Ichigo Kurosaki has not been able to see his own reflection. Instead, in his place, there is a stranger with white hair and skin, and the most intriguing liquid-gold eyes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach, however much I'd like to ~~. All credit goes to the almighty Kubo-sama *gets on her knees and prays***

**WARNING: The next chapter will be M. Smut, Lemon, Slight bondage, Yaoi the usual. =)**

**Enjoy!**

_Poke. Poke._

Ichigo batted away the annoying appendage that was disrupting him from his precious sleep. When it persisted to pester him, he rolled over- only to have it poke him in the back instead.

"Ok, ok, it's time to get up! I get it!"

The teen paused when he heard an amused giggle behind him.

"Nah, it's not. I just wanted to show yer somethin' Ichi."

Damn. Shirosaki was back. Ichigo sat up to see Shirosaki fully clothed and sitting on his desk, smirking to himself. For the first time he had come out of the reflected world all by his self and, for the first time, Ichigo could see how intriguing the man really was. His pale skin was not fake (much to Ichi's surprise). It was pure, ivory white that faded into a greyish colour in the dips and contours of his smooth skin. This happened frequently as Shirosaki was so toned and muscular compared to Ichigo's small frame. Unfortunately the albino had managed to catch him staring.

"So Ichi, ya like what ya see?" Came the white man's playful voice.

"Shut up asshole...What time is it anyway?"

"Three-thirty a.m."

"WHAT THE FUCK SHIROSAKI!!?? You woke me up just so I could _look at you?_! I could be sleeping!"

Shiro laughed darkly to himself and hopped off the desk.

"That's where yur wrong, Ichi," Slowly walking forward, he cornered Ichigo and braced his hands on the wall beside the berry's head. "I didn't wake ya up for that."

"Then w-wuh...?" The smaller of the two stuttered before Shirosaki leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear slowly. Ichigo froze.

"I woke..." The albino spoke between lickings down the teen's tanned neck. "ya up..." Ichigo shuddered at the slimy blue tongue made its way to his jugular.

"...to say Happy Birthday!"

What? Was he being serious? Ichigo could not believe his ears. Shoving a grinning Shirosaki off, he jumped back into bed and grumbled.

"Good NIGHT, Shirosaki."

He heard another throaty chuckle before the doors to his cupboard slid open and Shirosaki climbed in. It may have been his imagination, but Ichigo was sure that just as he began to doze off, he heard the white man's muffled voice speak.

"Goodnight...King."

-------------

"ICHIGOOOOO MY SON!!!!!!" Isshin screamed as he kicked the door of his 'birthday boy' down in order to embrace him. He was rewarded with a kick in the face.

"Masaki! Our son has finally become a strong man!"

Ichigo left his drooling father lying on the floor clutching his face. When he went down to breakfast, Yuzu and Karin both hugged him and gave him a small present.

"It's all for you, Ichi-nii! Oh, and this also came in the mail for you." Yuzu handed him a small envelope. It looked slightly yellowed, and the handwriting was a little familiar. Ichigo thanked them, and after eating breakfast he returned to his room to prepare for school.

He eyed the letter with a curiosity. The handwriting was really bugging him. He had seen it before somewhere- he knew it. It was on the tip of his tongue...

"Ya gonna open that, or undress it with yur eyes?" Shirosaki teased from his place in the cupboard.

"Oh, Morning Shiro." Ichigo gave a small smile.

"Happy birthday. I forgot that it's yours too, right?" The albino jumped out of the closet and onto his feet, stretching. His pale stomach was revealed momentarily. It was easy to imagine how embarrassed Ichigo would have been if Shiro had caught him staring this time too.

"New nickname? I like it. Well?" He gestured to the letter again. "Ya gonna open it?"

The teen nodded and proceeded to tear it open, Shirosaki's golden irises never leaving his hands.

_Dearest Ichigo,_

_It's nice to know that you have reached your 18__th__ birthday. I love you son. There are a few things that you may want to know. As I am writing this letter, I know that I am going to die soon. I can't say why, I don't want you to worry. You and the others are not in danger anymore- I made sure of that. Listen son, I know that it is hard to accept what will happen, but you have to trust my decision. The man who has just come into your life is Shirosaki. In time you will learn everything about him. He was born to protect you. I'm sorry you had to suffer this long son, but hopefully he will be able to fill the gap that I will leave behind._

_I love you all very much,_

_Masaki._

Ichigo stared at the letter, then at Shirosaki, then the letter, and Shirosaki again. All traces of amusement had been wiped from the albino's face.

"Ichi..." He was cut off.

"I'm going to school. When I come back, I don't expect you to be here anymore."

He brushed past Shirosaki, who was left standing in the middle of the room.

"Ichi..."

-------------

What the fuck! Was someone trying to play a joke on him? Not even Grimmjow would pull a prank that mean. Why was Shirosaki part of this? Ichigo groaned and haphazardly banged his head on the desk. School was an absolute chore today: He couldn't concentrate on a thing, Nnoitora decided to throw bits of paper off of his head in second period and the teacher was being unnecessarily mean. His friends made up for it a bit though. Orihime, Chad and Rukia had made him a card and bought him a book, even Uryuu had decided to chip in and make him a new scarf.

"It's cotton. Now you have to get the right setting on the washing machine because there's also taffeta sewn into the ends so it's very easily ruined and ..."

Ichigo zoned out within the first two seconds of Uryuu ranting on about fabrics and detergents and how hand-sewn material had to be washed on a special setting. He smiled, sweat-dropping.

"Geez, thanks Uryuu. You don't have to go to so much trouble everyone." The Berry sighed as Keigo jumped on him and started talk about girls, alcohol and legal sex.

----------

Unlocking the door, Ichigo trumped into the hall and kicked off his shoes. He was so glad that birthdays didn't come more often; otherwise he would've started screaming at the top of his lungs. He walked past the mirror on the stairs and noticed that he could only see himself. That's right. Shirosaki. The teen wondered if he had left yet.

In light of recent events, Ichigo had been smiling less and less. His head was constantly hurting from all the thinking: thinking about Shiro, thinking about his Mother, thinking about his reflection. It was odd not to see the albino's pale eyes staring back at him from a mirror, or a window, or even polished metal. There had been many a time when he had to remind himself that it wasn't his reflection. It was definitely odd, getting used to it. None of his friends could see Shirosaki in the mirror. Not even his father knew about him.

Ichigo walked into his bedroom to find it empty. He sighed in relief and dropped his bag on the bed.

"Welcome home, Ichi."

---------  
**Sooo...yeh I hope I haven't made it too angsty y'know.**

**I just wanted to explain the reason Shiro was in Mirror-land without it sounding too fantasy haha.**

**Reviews are appreciated =)**


	3. Reconciliation

**Heehee! Smut chapter =)**

**I was so excited when I was writing it, I didn't want to lose my momentum so I kept writing for 3 whole hours ~~**

**Damn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOOOOOOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Though I'd like to...**

**WARNING: Smut, Lemon, Cursing, Slight bondage, slight OOCness, Sexy-maleness, Yaoiness etc. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo walked into his bedroom to find it empty. Sighing in relief, he dropped his bag on the bed.

"Welcome home, Ichi."

Ichigo swung himself around and found that he was staring Shirosaki right between the eyes. He contemplated smacking him in the jaw, but found his arm incapable of doing so. He gave the albino a jaded smile. It would be best to drop the sarcastic facade and be honest to the other.

"What are you still doing here Shirosaki? I told you to leave."

The white man's eyes grew sad for a second, before he spoke solemnly.

"I couldn't just leave yer all alone like this. I'm not that cruel Ichigo."

He couldn't help it. Before Ichigo even knew it, he had flung himself into Shiro's arms and buried his head in the pale shoulder. Surprisingly enough, it was warm and soft. Ivory arms encircled him tightly and a hand rested upon the berry's head in a gesture of comfort.

_Just like mama._

Ichigo inhaled Shirosaki's scent deeply and allowed his body to relax in the embrace. He rarely allowed anyone to comfort him in such a manner- the only other person he had ever wept in front of was Tatsuki, whom had never offered much of a shoulder to cry on in the first place. Ahh...now the man in front of him had begun stroking his orange shock of hair (Ichigo loved that). It was reminiscent of how his Mother would hug him every day: softly and lovingly. It was the kind of hold that would persistently remind one that one was safe. Light brown hair would cascade around him and wrap him in a sweetly-scented cuddle. When she laughed the vibrations resonated through him and always told the young boy that she was protecting him. As if he had read the berry's mind, Shiro spoke, his chest rumbling against Ichi's.

"S'Ok to cry, y'know."

Right on cue tears welled in his eyes. Ichigo screamed into Shirosaki's shoulder as his wet face made the man's grey shirt damp too. He screamed and screamed until his voice was hoarse and his eyes were dry, being held steady all the while by Shirosaki. After Ichigo could scream no more he clung onto the other like a small child would cling to their mother.

Shirosaki knew that his strawberry was getting tired. He had begun to shake slightly and legs were wobbling where they stood, and he couldn't have that. The albino picked him up gently, as if he were a fragile shard of glass, and tucked him under the covers. Right now he wouldn't do anything to his berry when he was in this condition. . . To do that would be a betrayal of trust. He lay down next to Ichigo and stroked his face. In response the teen scooted closer to Shirosaki and clung onto him.

"Sorry."

"What ya sorry for, Ichi?"

"You know...Imprisoning you inside a mirror world for 18 years...and for telling you to get out."

Shirosaki tittered at the thought. It wasn't _that_ bad. Every time Ichigo went in the shower, Shirosaki was there. Every time he got undressed near his pencil tin, Shirosaki was there. He'd follow his King anywhere- like Masaki had meant him to. Why? Shiro had asked himself this numerous times before. The answer was quite simple.

The Horse was in love with his King.

--------

_Two weeks later-_

"Dammit, Shirosaki! Give me my fucking shirt! I'm freezing my ass off!!"

The albino laughed manically as he dangled the shirt above a semi-naked Ichigo. The damn bastard had taken him completely by surprise! Ichigo had just finished in the shower, minding his own business, when he discovered that Shirosaki had stolen his pants and shirt -leaving him with only his boxers. As the idiot was accepted here very enthusiastically by goat-face, a high-speed pursuit had taken place throughout the house, once even venturing into the garden as the poor berry frantically tried to regain a bit of his dignity. Of course Shirosaki was loving every minute of it.

The bastard.

It had now boiled down to Shiro standing on Ichigo's bed, whilst holding the shirt just above the pleading man's reach.

"Nah, I don' think I will. This is way too much fun!" He laughed again, this time an idea materializing in his crooked mind. This scheme involved him, a bed, this shirt and his berry.

What delightful images it put in Shirosaki's head.

He gave Ichigo a fraudulent smirk.

"Don't smile at me you arrogant prick!"

"Now now Ichi. Yer gonna hurt m' feelin's." A glower was sent in Shiro's direction. Poor, innocent Ichi.

"Alright, here's ya shirt back." When Ichigo looked up at his arms, they had been knotted together with said item. He barely had a moment to react when he was swept off of his feet and laid on the bed. The albino crawled on top of him with his shit-eating grin still plastered to his goofy face. Ichigo was almost half glad that his hands were bound; otherwise he would have punched the prick square in the jaw. His eye caught a liquid golden one in a glare, heart thumping behind his ribcage heavily. They both stayed still for a moment before Ichigo spoke.

"Shiro..."

Shirosaki brought a pasty finger to those pink lips, rubbing slightly. The owner of the lips shuddered before hooking his bound arms over the other's neck and pulling him closer.

"Shiro..." Ichigo whispered into his ear. "Kiss me."

The albino smiled and planted a sloppy kiss on the berry's cheek, then the corner of his mouth, teasing him. Ichigo growled and smashed their lips together in frustration. For a while, their tongues battled fiercely for domination.

Shirosaki tasted Ichigo thoroughly. He noticed that the man surprisingly did not taste of strawberries. It was a special taste: a mix between cinnamon and vanilla which was far from insipid. In fact, it was the very opposite. Shiro couldn't get enough. He nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip, and was rewarded with a satisfying moan. Running his tongue along the inside of the redhead's teeth, he placed a teasing kiss to his uke's lips and pulled away.

Damn.

Ichigo's face was completely flushed a delicious red and he was panting. Hard. Shirosaki knew that this was his first experience with anything like this, and he planned to use that to his advantage. He chortled softly to himself.

"Fuck..."

Ichigo moaned as Shiro placed erratic kisses along his jaw and started suckling on a piece of exposed neck. He had never felt this good in his life. He wasn't sure what felt better; Shirosaki's mouth nibbling his tender skin, or the pale hand that was sliding up his bare torso. When that hand started to tweak with his erect nipple, Ichigo yelped.

"Ahh! What the fuck Shiro?!" The albino sniggered and moved his mouth over the other. "What are you-ahh!-What are you doing?!!"

Shirosaki encircled the bud with his blue tongue, laving it slowly. He bit and sucked until Ichigo pleaded with him.

"Please...S-Shiro..."The red-head's face was still beetroot red, and a small trail of saliva trickled down his chin. The white man swallowed. His momentary lapse in concentration disappeared and he grinned at the other.

"Please what, Ichi? What do ya want me ta do to ya?" Ichigo felt his hand slide into his boxers and grab his painful erection. "Ya want me ta lick ya here too?" Shirosaki delivered a long stroke to the appendage before hearing a vocal groan. The teen was trembling erratically underneath him which made the albino wanted to eat him up as quickly as possible, but he knew that he should probably take it slow with the berry. After all, he didn't want Ichigo to fear him in bed.

Then again... it was only natural for Ichi to be a _little _frightened of a horny Shirosaki, right?

"Please...s-suck me Shiro..."

Ichigo was embarrassed to say such a dirty thing in front of the white haired man, but all thoughts of embarrassment were forgotten when Shirosaki pulled his boxers off and took him completely into his mouth. Shirosaki chuckled when the other squeaked; however, he withdrew his mouth. It was time to have a little fun with his tasty berry. Ichigo whined for more as Shiro dug his thumb into the slit. Tantalisingly slow, he licked a wet trail up the underside of Ichigo's cock and sucked a little, swirling his tongue around the head. He could taste the saltiness of the redhead's pre-cum that was already leaking out. Shirosaki hungrily lapped it up before setting his eyes upon Ichigo's face.

"What, ya want _more?_" He smirked as the boy writhed for attention and attempted to jerk himself off, even though his hands were still tied together with the shirt.

"Nuh-uh Ichi. Ya gotta _beg_ for it." Shiro grinned and brought a small bottle out of his pocket.

Ichigo panted as his erection pulsed in the open air. Damn Shirosaki, that bastard! He was going to hit him so hard when he finished up. Still, it was worth continuing for now.

"Nhhg...Please Shiro...I'm begging you!" Shirosaki's grin turned into an evil leer.

"Alright Ichi, ya asked for it."

Once again, Ichigo's cock disappeared into the man's mouth as he set a terrifyingly fast pace, bringing the squirming teenager closer and closer to climax.

"Shirosaki!!" He screamed as a slimy finger found its way into his puckered entrance. Ichigo grimaced at the odd sensation mixed with the pleasure of Shiro's mouth on his cock, but whined when he removed his mouth again.

"Yer ain't cumming without me."

Shiro had begun wiggling his second finger into Ichi's tight entrance, carefully stretching and preparing him. Ichigo scrunched his face up and tightened his bound hands into fists. Fuck, why did it have to hurt so fucking much?

"Ichi ya seriously gotta relax or this ain't gonna get any better for ya." Shirosaki ran his spare hand along the redhead's hips in soothing circles and kissed his forehead.

"FUCK! What the FUCK was that!? Hit it again asshole!"

Heh. So that's where it was. The white man pressed down on the bundle of nerves again, and watched Ichigo writhe and moan like a professional.

Ichigo didn't even notice the third finger go in. Or the fourth. He was too preoccupied with the electric tingles that were running up and down his body every time that Shirosaki pressed against his prostate. He pulled said man down for a ferocious kiss before lying down properly.

"Shiro, take your damn clothes off." Shirosaki laughed at his grumpy uke and complied. He watched the berry shiver as his fingers left his hole, seeing it contract around the empty space. The pale man ripped his shirt over his head and removed his boxers.

Fuck fuck fuck!! Shirosaki was fucking hot! Ichigo was amazed at the way his taught stomach rippled when he moved. His skin was stretched perfectly across this surface, across the jugular, the shoulders and neck, and his masculine hips. In this light, it almost resembled white marble. He ghosted his bound hands down the line of the pale man's pectorals. Unlike marble, he was warm. Ichigo blushed as he opened his legs as far as they would go.

"Hurry up, Idiot."

"What's that, Ichigo? Over there?" Shirosaki's face became serious as he looked behind Ichigo and across the room.

"What?" The redhead moved to turn around, and screamed when the albino slammed into his slick entrance. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"FUUUUUUUCK!!!"

"Sorry Ichi, I had ta do it quick or ya would freak out." Ichigo hated that stupid prick right now. He felt as though he was being torn in two, and Shiro seriously wasn't helping.

"Hurry the FUCK up and MOVE then!" He snapped his hips against the man's cock and heard him grunt.

Shirosaki chuckled. His little berry was getting really pissed off.

"As ya wish." He pulled out and shoved back in violently, forcing another shriek from Ichigo's mouth. He would have to do this more often. He loved everything about the redhead, and looking at him now, he would give any amount of money to go back in time and do it again- just to see the expression on his face when he first pushed in. Shirosaki picked up the pace and angled his hips. He knew his berry felt good by the way he moaned so wantonly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh fuck Shiro! Fucking hit it again!"

Ichigo screamed as white lights clouded his vision. He had never wanted anything so bad in his life, and right now Shirosaki was being a fucking sexy bastard who was quickly bringing him nearer to getting what he wanted. Said bastard was also stroking his member roughly and whispering into his ear.

"Ichi, I'm close..."

"Nnngh! M-me too... Shiro!" Ichigo heard a strained grunt before he was finally pushed over the edge, squirting cum all over his chest and Shirosaki's ivory hand. The muscles tensing around Shiro's cock had also made him climax.

"Ichigo...I love you." The strawberry screeched at the peculiar sensation of the pale man's cum inside of him, but brushed it off as he realised what Shirosaki had just said.

"What?" Ichigo felt the other lie down next to him and finally untie his weary arms. He wanted to move, he really did, but he was too exasperated from their recent endeavour to even manage a turn of the head.

"I said I love ya."

He could have said more, but he settled with the easy reply. He couldn't be bothered to tell Shirosaki everything he wanted to say.

"I love you too, but I'm going to kick your fucking ass in the morning."

-------------

**So, end chapter 3 =) What did we learn? Ichigo's a little bitch when he wants to be =)**

**Don't blame him.**

**Living with a prick like Shirosaki has to be difficult.**

**Although I wouldn't mind too much if Shiro-kun was living with me *nosebleed***

**Okay, so review please =) The next chapter will probably round up the story. We'll learn more about Shiro and Masaki and then I can relax a bit ~~**

**Byee xxx**


	4. Masaki's Wishes

**Sooo, This is chapter 4 of 'Lingering Light'. It's kind of an explanation to why Shiro was in the mirror in the first place, and Masaki died blah blah. (Just imagine she died in the same way as she did in Bleach.) ~~'**

**I really hate this chapter . I think it's badly written and I hate the plot I had to come up with too. Ahhhhhhh my inspiration was sucked into doing my art coursework instead. Damn you, stupid board of education.**

**Sorry if it's really FANTASY in yur face sort of thing going on there. I'm not good at these whole supernatural plot lines XD I hadn't even originally planned to write this chapter haha**

**Anyway, Enjoy =) This chapter is pretty safe.**

**-------------**

_10 years ago, Urahara Shoten._

"Masaki," Urahara stiffened as the conversation took a darker turn. "Are you sure you want to do this? Neither of us knows what will happen once you enter."

"Yes."The adamant reply reminded the blond man of whom he was talking with. Of course she did. Masaki was a headstrong, caring woman; of course she wanted to know what had been troubling her son for so long. The white boy in the mirror was certainly...odd. Urahara had been working with her for several months to open up a porthole to what she called 'Facsimile Planeta' (1). He nodded as he remembered the day she came to him for aid.

"_Kisuke, I just don't know what to do. I've been to see mediums and witches and all sorts of idiots who thought they knew everything. Whenever he asks about it, I have to lie. I can't stand to see Ichigo this way anymore, all he does is sit in front of the mirror and stare at that other child. It may look like Ichigo, but that is not my son's reflection." _

_Urahara put his hand on the distraught woman's shoulder._

"_That other child?"_

"_The white one. The one with the blue tongue and liquid gold eyes."_

_The blond man racked his brain. He had heard this kind of thing happening elsewhere-people seeing others in the mirror._

"_Masaki-kun, I think I may have an explanation." The woman dried her salty eyes and listened. "You've said that this other child looks like your son?" She nodded tentatively. _

"_Well, there is a possibility that your child is on one side of a gateway between alternate universes-where everything is opposite. His looks, personality and life are completely backwards. This explains the strange, yet similar appearance of the other boy."_

"_Can I go to the other side?"_

After months of research Kisuke had managed to open a porthole to Facsimile Planeta; however, he was not sure of the effect of Masaki entering the world. She was somehow convinced that going to the other universe would stop these things from happening. He had tried to discourage her from doing so, but decided to back down. Urahara knew what she was like. Once she had made up her mind there was no giving up, after all, a true mother would give everything, even her life, for her child. Just as Kisuke was contemplating what a lucky man Isshin was, Masaki had tied herself to a rope and leapt into the porthole.

"Masaki!!!" The shopkeeper sighed. She was sensible, Urahara had decided, she could look after herself. Otherwise they would be in a lot of trouble.

----------

After several minutes of waiting, Masaki Kurosaki jumped back into Urahara Shoten. Her face was flustered, her hair messy; as though she had barely escaped with her life.

"What happened?" The man asked curiously. She turned to him and burst into tears.

"Kisuke! I'm going to die! Oh my god, I'm going to die!"

Masaki began breathing heavily, gasping for air. Her eyes had become red and puffy as she clutched at her chest.

"Calm down Masaki-kun, tell me what happened." He took the panic-stricken being over to a pillow and sat her down. She caught her breath, relaxing slightly under Kisuke's eyes.

"When I went in...I came face to face with a woman who looked exactly like me. She had the pale skin and everything, and then she just...collapsed. God, I didn't know what to do, so I checked her pulse and her breathing. She died Kisuke, I killed her! I'm going to die. I'm going to die and leave my family all alone!" She gave an anguished cry.

The shopkeeper pulled her into a tight hug. Her face made his clothing wet with tears, but he did not care, nor even bat an eyelid. They both knew the maths. If one universe had no Masaki, neither could its duplicate. She would die. Even if they both knew that, Kisuke wanted to make her feel a little better- it was the least he could do.

"I will _not_ let you die, Masaki."

_--------------_

_I'll find a way. I'll find a way to protect Ichigo._

-----------

"Shirosaki, how are you related to my mother?"

The albino inclined his head to look at Ichigo.

"Related?" He was sent a swift glance.

"You know what I mean."

So it was time for Shiro to tell him. It had almost been two months since Shirosaki had come out of the mirror, and Ichigo was beginning to ask him various questions about his life so far. The pale man went to lie on the bed with his berry, spooning him from behind in an affectionate hold. It was only a matter of time before Ichigo would want to know everything, obviously.

"Alright."

_10 Years ago, nwot arukaraK_

_Shirosaki gaped as a strange woman climbed out of his bathroom mirror .It had come as quite a shock to him, really. There he was brushing his teeth, when all of a sudden he spied an appendage poking out of the (solid!) reflective material. At first he could only see a hand, which extended to an arm, until a full body was stood before him; although what surprised him the most was her face. She looked exactly like his mother, except she had colourful hair, soft- peachy-pink skin, and in her eyes there was white where there should have been black. _

_The woman began to approach him. In fascination he stayed put, intrigued by the peculiarity of her appearance. More to the point, he was intrigued to the reason behind why she had just _walked_ out of his mirror. Walked! Out of the mirror! His bewildered thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the room started to shake profusely. None of the events that had taken place in the last five minutes made any sense to the albino's pre-pubescent brain. He was thrown to the floor in a penultimate jolt when the woman spoke._

"_Dammit, it's begun. You there. What is your name?"_

" _Shirosaki, Ma'am. Why?" She staggered over to him and helped him stand._

"_Shirosaki-kun, your universe is collapsing."_

_..._

"_What?"_

_Shirosaki listened to her as she explained various reasons and ways that this had occurred, of how she had visited this world before and how her genius friend had found a way to give her more time alive to save her son. This friend of hers, Urahara, sounded very intelligent indeed. Young Shiro did not even understand some of the words she had come out with. He understood the main point, though. He had 'til his eighteenth birthday until this world collapsed completely. Hah. What a strange, twisted coincidence. Eighteen was usually when people started their lives, not ended it. _

"_There is something we can do for you."_

"_And what would that be, Ma'am?" _

"_We can weaken the gateway between out worlds, so that when the time of your eighteenth comes, you will be able to enter my world as a free soul, without upsetting the balance. I'll only ask one favour of you."_

"So, in a sense, my mother asked you to be my guardian angel?"

"Yeah, kinda." Shirosaki exchanged a serious look with Ichigo, before the redhead broke into hoots of laughter.

"AHAHA!!! Shiro! All you need is wings and a nice personality and you'd be perfect!"

This was why Ichigo would always love his mother.

"Oi, don't kill yaself." The teen wiped a tear from his eyes and sighed. So, he was stuck with Shirosaki for the rest of his life? It didn't sound too bad. Shirosaki had even confessed he had fallen in love with him as they grew older (which he actually thought was really sweet). Crazy goat-face would be ecstatic to have a new 'son' living with them. The berry sighed again as he pictured his life as one, big comedy...and sweat-dropped when Shiro nuzzled him from behind. Maybe adult life wasn't going to be so boring.

(1)Exact copy planet

**-----------------**

**So, I'm not sure if that's the end, I may make a short epilogue in Shiro's P.O.V**

**Damn you stupid board of education. HOW DARE YOU EDUCATE ME!!!**

**Thanks for reading and supporting my first fic!**

**Reviews are appreciated =D**

**xx**


	5. Shiro drabbles

**Crikey! You guys made my day with the lovely reviews you sent me for chapter four =D **

**Thanks much for following this story ^^**

**This chapter will be a short little one in Shiro's P.O.V, just a little drabble really=) I wanted to conclude the story nicely.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach.**

**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF. Ew.**

**Pah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Truly blissful.

Life with Ichigo was...truly blissful. Sure, Shiro admitted that they had their rough patches, but by God, did they have their highs. Like that time in the car park outside the Italian restaurant. Good times. The albino couldn't have been happier, as he lay there curled up with Ichigo on his bed. They did that a lot; the redhead loved feeling warm and comfortable, even in the searing heat of the summer. It had been two years since Shirosaki had parted with his world, leaving the dissolving sideways-cityscape behind to disappear completely.

The best damn two years of his life.

He smiled into Ichigo's hair and inhaled. He smelled the shampoo that Ichigo used. He smelled the wood-burning fire that his father had installed last winter. He smelled the fumes of the cars, the frying of onions, and coffee. Normally if these things were mixed together, Shirosaki would have gagged. Except he didn't, because this was _Ichigo_, and nothing smelled better to him than Ichigo did. Not fresh strawberries and cream, or even hot chocolate. It sounded quite cheesy really, but Ichigo was perfect.

"_Damn this stupid hair! I can't do anything with it! It's a fucking mess!"_

_Shiro tugged at his hair as he looked at the spiky mess in the mirror. He was supposed to be taking the berry out tonight, but he wanted to at least look presentable. When it had dwindled down to adding lashings of wax to make it look purposefully messy, said berry walked into the room whilst Shirosaki was having a full-blown panic attack._

"_Shiro, don't worry about your hair. It looks fine."_

_The pale man turned to Ichigo, vexed. He wasn't usually one to worry about looks-that was for girls, but tonight he was going to make an effort. _

"_Really?"_

_He nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, really." The smaller of the two walked to where Shiro stood and stroked his hair. "It's beautiful. Kind of like...lingering light."_

Of course, Shiro could only smile about what they got up to that evening. Ichigo stirred in his arms slightly, before waking and leaning over to give the man a chaste, but meaningful kiss.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shirosaki grinned, but replied honestly.

"How much I actually owe your Mother."

* * *

**WOAHHHH. Fluff galore. Wasn't really expecting that...it just kinda...came out. I think it's because I'm listening to soppy love music and talking to my boyfriend ~~ SO NOW YOU CAN ALL FEEL MY LUVVY-DUVVY WRATH (BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Oh dear, I'm writing more here than I actually wrote in the frigging story. ¬¬'**

**End of Lingering Light =D Please review blah blah**

**Keep an eye out for my next fics!**

**xxxx**


End file.
